Falling For You
by multifandomer
Summary: After collapsing in the locker rooms, Liam has to take Stiles home. "You kissed me." Liam said, putting a hand to his lips Stiles cleared his throat. "For, um, helping me." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.


Training had been intense today. After nearly half of the team had been late, most of which were due to detention, Coach decided that the whole team should make up for it by doing suicide runs. This wasn't a problem for some people, like Scott, but it was a massive problem for others, like Stiles. After half an hour of running they then had to do the actual training. As Stiles was one of the late ones, Coach put him in goal. This meant that he spent most of training being hit with the lacrosse balls. By the end of training, Stiles was a mess on the floor and had to be helped to the locker rooms by Scott. As training had run over, thanks to all the running, Scott had to leave pretty much straight away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If I'm late to work again this week Deaton might kill me." He said.

"It's cool man, see ya." Stiles said before Scott rushed out of the locker rooms.

Stiles sat on one of the benches trying to catch his breath properly. Once he had managed to finally compose himself, he went to the showers.

By the time he had gotten out, there were only a couple of people left in the room. He quickly glanced around, taking note of everyone in there before going back to locker to change. Just as he was getting his clothes out, he started feeling light-headed. He stopped what he was doing and put a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. He stood like that for a minute before he tried moving again. He quickly put on his jeans and took his top out of his bag when it happened again. He put his hand to his forehead again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice ask as a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly opened his eyes to see one of the freshmen talking to him, specifically, Liam.

He had joined last semester and quickly made first line, something Stiles had been trying to do since he joined, and had only recently made it. When Stiles first saw him, he thought he was good-looking, however his opinion changed when Coach told the team that Liam had made first line. After that, Stiles had a slight grudge against him, even if he still found him attractive.

"I'm fine, just got a headache." Stiles told him, which wasn't exactly a lie, but not the entire truth either.

"You sure? 'Cause you look a little pale." Liam pressed.

"I'm fine, honestly." Stiles assured him.

"Alright then." Liam said in a way that sounded like he didn't believe him, adding on to the grudge he already had. Stiles lifted his shirt up to put on when he started feeling dizzy. He opened his eyes to see the room spinning. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

As Liam walked away from Stiles, he shook his head, knowing that there was something wrong with him, but not wanting to push it because he knew that him and Scott didn't really like him that much, although he didn't know why.

Just as he picked up his bag, he heard a loud bang against the lockers, and then something hit the floor. When he turned around, Stiles was no longer standing by his locker, but rather on the floor, passed out. He quickly dropped his bag and went over to him, dropping down next to him.

"Stiles? Stiles? Wake up." He said, lightly hitting Stiles' cheek hoping to wake him. When he got no response he tried shaking him, resulting in silence again. He grabbed Stiles' bag from where it had fallen when Stiles did and looked for him phone. When he eventually found it he dialled Scott's number, only to have it go to answer phone.

"Crap." He mumbled to himself. He tried Stiles' dad's number, but it was the same outcome.

"Stiles, come on. Wake up!" He said, but nothing happened. He sighed and put the phone back into the bag. As he put it in, his hand brushed over something cold. When he picked it up, he realised it was Stiles' keys to his car.

He'd seen Stiles arrive with Scott in the jeep that he loved so much. Everyone knew that his jeep was his baby, and no one was allowed to touch it.

"Desperate times." Liam said to himself as he pocketed the keys. He stood up and closed Stiles' bag, picking it up off the floor. As he was about to turn to grab his, he noticed that Stiles was topless, his shirt laying discarded on the floor where he had fallen. Sighing again, he put his bag down and grabbed the shirt.

He managed to get Stiles into a sitting position before trying to get the shirt on him.

"Come on, work with me." He said. It took another 5 minutes before he got the shirt over Stiles' head and his arms in.

He then grabbed both his and Stiles' bag and slung them over his shoulder. He turned back around to Stiles, assessing the situation.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to carry you." He said more to himself. After contemplating for another couple of minutes, Liam realised the only way he was going to be able to get Stiles out of the locker rooms without injuring himself in the process would be to drag him.

He turned Stiles around and put his arms around his torso from behind. He then proceeded to drag Stiles out of the locker rooms and all the way to the jeep before carefully putting him on the floor. He pulled the keys out his pocket, unlocked the car, and put the bags on the backseat. He then opened the passenger side door.

Stiles wasn't as heavy as Liam thought, he realised after having to lift him into the passenger side. Although he probably wouldn't have been able to carry him all the way to the car. Once he has strapped Stiles in, he ran around to the other side of the car and got in the drivers side.

"I really hope I don't get pulled over." He mumbled before starting the car. After figuring out how it worked, he finally pulled out of the car park and started driving in the direction he knew Stiles lived in. He had never been to his house, but one time he was picked up by the Sheriff late at night just as he was going to work.

_He had seen the Sheriff leave his house and get in the car. By this time it was nearing midnight, and he was well past his curfew. As he had been walking along the road, the police car stopped next to him._

"_You're one of the boys on the lacrosse team with my son, aren't you?" He asked. Liam only nodded. "What are you doing out this late on a school night?"_

"_I was on my way home." Liam told him. The Sheriff was quite for a moment before speaking again._

"_You want a lift? It's dark out and it might be dangerous." Liam agreed and the Sheriff had driven him home._

Liam managed to get Stiles home in one piece and without being caught by the police. Once he had parked the car in the driveway, he got out and opened the front door. He then went back and grabbed their bags and threw them into the hallway, before going back and setting about getting Stiles inside. He thought about the same method he had used to get Stiles to the car, however he knew he couldn't drag him upstairs so he would have to carry him.

He put his arm underneath Stiles' knees and managed to get his hand around Stiles back. He then proceeded to lift Stiles out of the car and move him far enough away that he could use his hip to shut the car door. Deciding to lock the car when he came back, he carefully walked through the door, making sure not to hit Stiles' head, and took him upstairs.

Liam took Stiles into what he thought was his room, judging by the posters on the wall and the mess on the floor. It was also the only room upstairs with the door open. He carefully put him down on the bed, and then ran downstairs to lock the car. On his way back up, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for when Stiles woke up, and grabbed both their bags to take up.

When he did get back upstairs, Stiles was still unconscious. He put the glass of water on the table next to the bed, dropped the bags by the desk, and then sat on the computer chair. He grabbed some of his homework out of his bag, deciding to do that while he waited for Stiles to wake up.

It wasn't until over an hour later that he did wake up. When he opened his eyes, he was confused and disorientated. As his eyes came into focus, he realised that he was in his room, rather than the locker rooms like he remembered. He sat up with a groan, causing Liam to turn around in the chair.

"You're awake!" He said as he got up.

"Why are you in my house? Why am I in my house?" He asked confused.

"You passed out in the locker rooms. Here, drink this." He said, then handed him the glass of water. Stiles took it hesitantly and took a sip.

"So how did I get here then?" He asked.

"I brought you here." Liam told him.

"How?" He asked, eyeing the boy with suspicion.

"Okay, don't get mad, but I had no other way to get you here and no one was answering their phones so I drove your car here." He said quickly in one breath.

"You did what?!" Stiles almost shouted, then brought a hand to his head, which still hurt a little.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"You're not even legal to drive!" Stiles said.

"I know, but no one pulled me over." He said, almost proud.

"That's not the point. If you had been you could be in serious trouble. And so could I. Do you know who my dad is?" He asked.

"Yes." He said, quieter now. Noticing the look on the boy's face, Stiles sighed.

"Sorry, I just can't get in trouble with the police. It would look bad on my dad. He could get fired for it." He told him, softer now.

"Sorry. I just panicked. Here's your keys." Liam said, taking the keys that he had put in his pocket to free his hands up earlier out and giving them to Stiles, then sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So how did you get me up here?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"I had to carry you up the stairs. Your not as heavy as I thought you would be, but you're still kinda heavy." Liam joked.

"Hey!" Stiles said, then playfully pushed the boy. "I think I had the wrong opinion about you."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" He asked.

"Stuck up and arrogant." Stiles said bluntly.

"Oh, thanks." Liam said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you came to the school thinking you were better than everyone else on the lacrosse team, and then making first line in your first semester. Something that took me 2 years to do." Stiles said, sounding more bitter than he meant to.

"So that was why you hated me?" He asked.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You and Scott always seemed like you hated me." Liam told him, sounding slightly upset.

"I didn't hate you. I didn't really like you, but I didn't hate you." He said truthfully. "But that was because I was jealous and bitter. I didn't really know you. I'd only seen you at practise really. And the first time I saw you I thought you were attractive, but then you started playing and you acted like you were the best on the team, and you were smug when Coach said you'd made first line and I was just annoyed because it had taken me so long to achieve something you did within weeks of being here." Stiles confessed. However, Liam had stopped listening after he had said he found him attractive.

"You find me attractive?" He asked.

"That was what you got from that?" Stiles asked. Liam felt his face heat up. He cleared his throat.

"Something about you being jealous as well." Liam said. Stiles just rolled his eyes. "But you do, right?" He asked.

"Do what?" Stile asked, confused.

"Find me attractive." He said in a small voice.

"Well, um, I mean… I wouldn't say… What I mean is… To some people you are, I guess. I don't really know." Stiles stuttered out.

"Oh." Liam said dejectedly.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Liam was looking down at his hands that were playing with the hem of his shirt, while Stiles was looking at the boy in front of him.

Stiles moved his hand to under Liam's chin, and slowly raised the boy's head. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on Liam's. For a moment, he did nothing, however Liam soon responded, moving his lips with Stiles'. Liam moved his hand so it was resting on the bed in front of his, and moved even closer to Stiles.

When they separated for air, Liam sat there for a few moment's with his eyes closed. He felt Stiles move his hand away, which made him open his eyes. By that point, Stiles had moved back, and was looking a Liam with a light blush over his cheeks.

"You kissed me." Liam said, putting a hand to his lips. Stiles cleared his throat.

"For, um, helping me, y'know. I never said thanks." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, right. You're welcome." Liam said. Stiles smiled sheepishly at him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Liam broke it.

"Could you, um. Could you do that again?" He asked hesitantly, avoiding eye contact in case Stiles said no. when he got no answer, curiosity got the better of him and he slowly looked up to see Stiles with a small smile on his face.

Stiles leaned forwards again and rested a hand on his cheek as he reconnected their lips. Liam sat their awkwardly for a few seconds before Stiles moved his hand down Liam's neck, past his shoulder, and down his arm where he found Liam's hand, and gently pulled the boy closer to him. He willing moved forwards, and sat in Stiles' lap, moving his hands to rest on both of his shoulders. Stiles' hands moved round Liam's waist and held him on his lap.

They sat there for who knows how long kissing, and they only broke apart by the sound of the door slamming shut down stairs, and a voice shouting Stiles' name. When the footsteps started up the stair, Liam panicked. Both his and Stiles' hair was a mess, and their lips were swollen and red. You could clearly tell they had been kissing.

"Calm down." Stiles told him as Liam got up off his lap. "Relax." He said, pulling Liam back down to sit on the bed. The door opened and the Sheriff appeared at the door.

"Stil– Oh, you have someone over." The Sheriff said when he noticed Liam sitting on the bed, trying to sort his hair out.

"This is Liam." Stiles said, introducing him.

"Ah yes, I remember you. Out late on a school night, right?" The Sheriff asked.

"Uh, yes sir." He said. Stiles' dad nodded.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked. Liam sat there not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, he will." Stiles answered for him.

"Very well them. Is chicken okay?" He asked. Liam only nodded. "Well I'll call you boys when it's ready." He said, going to leave the room.

"I thought I was cooki–" Stile started, but was cut off.

"No, it's okay. I can see you two are busy up here." He said. "Just make sure to keep the noise down. And wash your hands before you come and eat." He said as he walked off.

When Stiles turned back to look at Liam, his face was nearly as red as a tomato. He was still staring at the spot the Sheriff had just been in, but was broken out of his trance when Stiles touched his arm.

"That was his way of saying he likes you." Stiles reassured him. Liam could only nod.

It wasn't until later over dinner when the Sheriff mention his gun collection, which had Liam's eyes nearly bulging out. Stiles reassured him on the way home that his dad was only joking and that he was just trying to be intimidating. That didn't stop Liam being hesitant to accept the next invitation to dinner when he was asked though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) It's been nearly 3 months since I posted a story on here, and here I am with yet another ship :P This is the first Stiam story I have written, but hopefully it wasn't terrible :P**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
